


A King and his Angel

by Dr4g0nSl4y3rZ



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Derek Hale, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr4g0nSl4y3rZ/pseuds/Dr4g0nSl4y3rZ
Summary: A modern world society where supernaturals and humans co-exist. A high end Alpha Werewolf, Derek Hale, CEO of Hale Corporation, has it all. He is worshiped like a might Alpha he is. But he is missing one thing from his life. He doesn't know what it is but he knows its missing. Omega Stiles Stilinski a female employee who works under Hale Corp. Her life hasn't treat her well. She is hiding something something that only a few people close to her know about. All she wants to do is make a honest living, but life has plans for her. What will happen when a low Omega such as Stiles, meet the great Alpha Derek Hale?This is my first fanfiction. Please let, I accept all comments as long as it does not personally attack me as a writer. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! :D





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue of the bigger story. Please let me know what think about it. It's just the backstory, I promise more will be coming. All names are used for the purpose of the story, there is no relation of the name for related to any gods or mythology. I used them for my purpose only.

* * *

      The moon shines its rays of light in the dark of the night. A creature blurs past the looming greens and foliage of the forest, leaving the white afterglow of eyes in his waking path. A bright light forms ahead as his rushes through the breeze. A sudden skid to the stop, as the creature is enveloped by the night’s rays of light. His figure stood as tall as the great skies, dark midnight fur cloaked around him, moon-colored eyes glow in search for his target. At the edge of the lake, a woman looking out across the finite water. Target found.

As the creature lounged at his target, the woman turned her head just to see piercing fangs nearing her. Within seconds, his foe was on the ground, his mouth on her neck The woman laid still on the ground, her eyes remained shut. The creature’s panting can be heard against the breeze of the quiet wind. The leaves from the trees around them danced with the current. The spotlight of the night shines upon the two on the earth ground.

Her hands reaches around the creature, slowing atop its head and stopping when she felt his fur against her palm. She strokes him once, them twice. Her eyes open, revealing a dazzling ocean-sky blue eyes. Her lips forming a smile that would make any creature come at ease. The creature, a midnight furred creature soothed his panting, allowing the woman to remove herself from underneath him.

She stood up from ground, patted herself off all the dirt and dust. The white cloth from her skin drift down just below her knees, blowing through her knees. Her yellow blonde-silver gradient hair flowing with the wind. There was a slight braid wrapped around her head like a crown. Letting out a quick sigh, she extended her ethereal feather wings. Her wings, bright, shining against the light of the night.

She placed both hand beside her hips. “Well that was rude.” she frowned at the creature.

The creature whined, his ears held back behind his head. She giggled at his reaction. “You know your luck that I love you so.” With that said the creature perked up his ears and started wagging his tail back and forth kicking up more dust from the ground.

Laughing and shielding herself from the debris she exclaimed, “Alright! Alright! Shift back so I can hug you properly!”

The creature let his fur recede into human flesh, the four legs became legs and arms, its body started to mold back into the shape of a human. As the now man stood tall, the light capture his defining face. Eyes of pure honey forest, his hair color matching his furry counterpart, the light define his muscles on his chest, torso, arm, and basically his entire body. The woman turned away, feeling her face feel hotter, seeing this sight.

“What? You tell me to shift back and now you can’t look at me?” the man laughed.

“Your not wearing clothes!” she exclaimed. He laughed at her retort and noticed the piles of spare clothes on the ground. He picked it up and began putting them on.

“Alright, I’m fully clothed. Happy?” he smirked as he noticed her slowing turning around, removing her face from her hand.

“Finally…” she sighed. She fully turned around to meet this man face to face. Without any hesitation, she leaped towards him, knocking them both down to the ground again. Strong arms wrap around her body, secruing her close to his body. His head rested atop of hers.

She closed her eyes as she relished in his body warmth. “Finally… I missed you so much Fenrir…” she whispered in his chest.

“Yea… I missed you too my Lucine…” She moved her head so she can look into his eyes. He brought his head down, reducing the space between them. Their lips touch leaving the air still. As they broke apart, eyes of white and blue burn bright in the night.

“My Angel…..” he said.

“My King……”she said.

With that last word, the tree around them rustled louder and louder. Falling leaves spun around them faster and faster till all that is left is a dark blur of leaves and sudden darkness.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep ._ A hand reaches from under the blanket to stop the blaring clock. The woman removes the covers and sits up. Her long brown hair hangs slightly below her shoulders. Her honey brown eyes still foggy from the sleep. She rubs her eyes trying to get rid of the haze of sleep. She look out the window as the rising morning rays begin to shine through her room. _Huh… that dream again…._

 

 


	2. Our Story Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let our story begin. I should probably let you guys know that I tend to have a kind of slow build of this story, so I hope you guys will stick with me till the end! :D

The city of angels… how convenient for our story to begin. The smell crisp autumn air in the breeze and sounds of traffic and people and supernaturals alike rushing to their desire destination. A woman had just woken up from her night slumber, ready to start her day.

The morning orange glow shines through the glass window. The light illuminating her face covering her with a slight tangerine color. The clock beside her flickers a digital red 6:30AM. As she rubs her eyes, she turns her head towards the light. Outside leaves are flying though the wind as creating a beautiful mixture of orange, red, and yellows. Throwing her blankets aside, she swings her legs to the side of her bed and plants her feet on the cold wooden floor, sending chills up her body as she adjusts the sudden drop of temperature. She stands up looking at the mirror in front of her. Long curves of honey-brown hair falls past her shoulders, the early sun glow shines on her face accentuating the colors of her hazel- brown eyes. The scatter light moles that cover her face blend with her skin. Thin white linen straps hang off her shoulders, almost exposing her already revealing cleavage.

She walks past the mirror, and straight through her bedroom door. Into the bathroom, she grabs gets ready for the day, splashing water on her face, waking herself up. She grabs a towel off the rack to wipe off the water dripping off her face. Finishing up her business in the bathroom, she walks off to the kitchen. Books are stacked upon the tables, blankets sprawled on the couch in the living room. A few dishes were left in the kitchen sink from last night's dinner.

She walks towards  into her small kitchen stopping by a picture frame of her parents. A smile forms on her face as she takes the picture off from the mantle. They were so happy, her mom on the left of her and her dad on the right of her. Both both bending down besides her with a giant sunny smile. She misses them…

“Good morning Mom. Good morning Dad.” She rubs the photos and places it back onto the mantle. Continuing her venture towards the kitchen, she pulls a plate and a pan to start to plant out her breakfast. Looking over the dishes in the sink she let out a small breath.

_I should probably get to that when I come home today. I don’t want to be late for my first day. Maybe I should make something light._ Grabbing a few ingredients from the fridge, she starts cooking up a light meal. Cracking open a egg, putting two toast in the toaster, and frying up a few strips of bacon. A sprinkle of salt with the egg to add a bit of flavor. Finishing off the breakfast sandwich with a sprinkle of pepper. She sets the finished sandwich on the plate and walks to a high chair. Putting the plate on the table, she sits down on the chair and starts munching on the sandwich, crumbs falling off her mouth and onto the plate.

The once orange morning glow has turned into a yellow light, exposing the bright blue sky. _Hmm not a cloud in the sky._ With her sandwich digested, she returns to her room finding a perfect outfit to start her day. Quickly deciding, she puts on her outfit and looks into the mirror. There she wears a long black coat and white cotton sweater with some long gray slacks. She nods with agreement. She grabs her keys to the apartment and her ID and puts it in her bag. She looks at the time. 7:15AM. She giggles to herself. _Perfect! Looks like I  have time to stop by the coffee shop._

She puts on her black flats and walks out the door to start a new day at her new job.

**Celestyna-Angelika (Stiles) Stilinski:**

  * Age: 22
  * About 5’5
  * Type: Angel
  * Status: Omega



* * *

The air was cool and crisp. As per usual everyone around Stiles rushed back and forth in a hurry. Cars on the streets screaming at each other telling them to move. The baby blue sky let the morning light shine upon the golden colors of the fall trees. The coffee shop wasn’t that far from the complex. She can walk there within 15 minutes.

She stops by the front door of the shop and pulls the handle of the door. She is greeted by a plethora of aroma ranging from the fresh bakery to the morning brew. Walking up to the front of the counter, she is greeting by a man with a crooked chin and a curvy short hair. His eyes a dark brown with a hint of innocence.

“Hey Scott, how are you doing today?” Stiles inquired, while deciding what she wants to drink on her way to work

“Eh you know the usual. Are you nervous about your first day? I mean I’m surprise you got a job at Hale Corps.” He responded.

“Honestly I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous. Can I just get a medium vanilla latte please?” placing her order, finally deciding what she wanted.

“Coming right up!” he smiled as he left to make her drink. Sitting down, she stared at the busy streets. She suddenly notices a little boy across, about five or six years old standing the middle of the busy sidewalk. _Uh-no._ She gets up and rushed out the door.

“HEY YOU FORGOT YOUR COFFEE!” But it was too late. Stiles was already halfway to the boy, passing by a black dark Camaro waiting for the light to turn green.

She reaches the kid. The little boy looked up to her, tears in his eyes. His hand had dirt smudges as if he had fallen down. She looked around to see if the boy’s parents were around. _Ugh I can’t see anyone with this blur of people._

She bent down to the boy, checking for any injuries. “Are you okay?” she asked. The boy shook his head.

“M-Mommy…” and then he pointed to his hand. “It h-h- hurts…” Looking down at his hand, she noticed a tiny bit of red. She decides that here is not the best place, since there were too many people around them. She took his uninjured hand guided him towards a less crowded area.

“Alright let me show you a little magic trick okay? But you have to keep this a secret,” she told the boy. The boy nodded. Stiles grabbed the boy’s hand and closes her eyes. She let her magic flow through her and onto the boy’s hand. Their hands glow a slight yellow. She hear the boy gasp in admiration. The glow gradually fades away. Her eyes glow a slight residue of blue as she re-opens her eyes.

“There! Does it hurt still?” the boy shook his head. With a smile, she patted his head. “Good,” now let's go find your mom okay? The boy nodded and she took his hand. _I won’t be able to find his parents, but maybe the police can._ She brings the boy to the nearest police station. Telling the kid to sit on the wooden bench. She approaches the officer in the front desk. She let him know the current situation and then bids the kid farewell. She takes out her phone to check the time.

8:22AM.

…. _OMG I’M GONNA BE MISS THE BUS!_ She rushes out the police station and down the street. As she gets to the bus station, she sees that her bus has already left the vicinity. She sighs. _I guess I have to walk there. Or at least speed walk there._

**Scott McCall:**

  * Age: 22
  * About 5’8
  * Type: Werewolf
  * Status: Alpha



* * *

Breathing heavily from rush to get there. The Hale Corp had clear glass surrounds the bottom of the building. Solid white outline the building of the windows and structure, one sided glass windows reaches tall the sky. Security guards surround the bottom floors guarding the front entrance. She ran past the guards in the front, flashing her ID. The guards with confusion, looked at Stiles as she is yelling for the people at the elevator to hold the doors for her. Inside the building there were marble floors coverings, with a giant Hale Corp symbol handing against the wall of the room. In front of the symbol, was the reception desk.

The receptionist looked at Stiles as well with a annoyed face. “WAIT UP! PLEASE HOLD THE DOOR FOR ME!” As the doors of the elevators were inches to close, it suddenly opens up.

“Oh t-t-thank you so much!” She panted as she enters the elevator and presses the button of her designated floor. The elevator amount of people in the elevator did not allow any other movements but breathing. She thank god that her floors wasn’t too far up the building.

_Ding._

The elevator doors open and Stiles had to try to pry her way out to get off. She rushes to the front of the floor, trying to get to her boss in time. In doing so, she bumped into a big figure, bringing her down to the ground. Glancing up to see who she bumped into her, the lights from the building creating a dark silhouette of the being. The figure was clearly a man. The lights shines on his head created a glisten in the bald spot. Hair was poking from the side of his face. The man was on the bigger side, his face a rounded. Adjusting to the light, Stiles focused on his features. His eyes glaring down upon her as if she was a nuisance to his life.

She quickly gathers her things and stands up. “Your late.” The man said.

“I’m really sorry! Something came up and I-” she was stopped by a hand to her face.

“I don’t want to hear excuses. I’ll let you off this time, but next time you won’t be so lucky.” She nodded her head with agreement. Turning his back to her, he turn his head back and motion Stiles to follow him. As she listens to her new boss and his demands from her, she looks around the office. It seemed pretty quiet, besides the noises made from the keyboards and the occasional sighs and grunts. They stopped an empty desk.

“This is your desk. This where most of your work will be done. Understood?” She nodded with affirmation. “Alright here is your work. Now get to it!” With that final statement, he left her at the desk with already a pile of paper. _Great start Stiles… great start…_

**Boss Man:**

Age: N/A

Height: About 5’9

Type: Human

Status: Beta

* * *

A black Camaro drives up to a parking spot. A man walks gets out of the car and walks to the front of Hale Corp. His figure alone should give any clue about who he is as a person. Sunglasses cover his glasses. He jet black hair is slightly shifted back. That chiseled face with a scruff would make any person double take. He is wearing a dark black suit with the same color pants and same color leather shoes. The man walks to the front of the building, the guards straighten up and salutes him.

Walking into the building, taking off his sunglasses, revealing forest-green eyes that seem to be lit up by spots of sunlight. The woman at front desk fumbles with her shirt, standing up and saluting him. Without care he ask “Anything else?” The woman gathers some notes on the desk and hands it to him. Taking the papers, he walks to the elevator and enter, pressing a button, bringing him to the top of the large building. He steps out of the elevator as he reaches his front office. The clear glass doors are engraved with lettering. CEO of Hale Corp : Derek S Hale.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you guys are enjoying the story. <3


	3. A Song For A King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited chapter. I was stuck with work and school. I hope you enjoy what I have stored for you. Enjoy and feel free to comment. I love reading feedback and your comments :D

Her eyes waters as she stares at the digital screen in front of her. She creeps a glance at the digital clock on her computer. 1:24PM. _Maybe I should take my lunch now. It seems to be right._ She glances around her, noticing the empty office. Stiles grabs her bag and her coat and exits the building. There were near the surrounding building. Aroma of food fills her nostrils as her stomach roars out its demand to be sated. She observes the food truck around her, finally deciding to setting with a simple cheese steak sandwich.

Having her first day, she hasn’t attempt to make any friends. She decides to setting under a tree that was losing its leaves. Bare branches let the light from the sun seep through. The afternoon chill breeze brought shivers down to her spine. She props her head up against the tree, angling it so she can see the endless baby blue void. Spots of tiny white puffs fill the air that disappear without a trace. She can barely hear the noises from the streets as she slowly enjoys her sandwich. Small bird traverse branch to branch. She closes her eyes to enjoy the dial down noise.

* * *

  _“Mommy, are the trees dying?” a little girl with moles inquired. The mom laughed as she kisses her little girl’s head. The girl holds a red orange leaf in her hand. She sits in between the laps of her father. While the older woman caresses her cheeks._

_“No darling, they are just getting ready for winter. Why do you ask my love?” The little girl looks down at the leaf in her hand._

_“I don’t know. I just like it when they were all pretty and green. Now they look all ugly and naked” She looked up with a with a pout. Her dad behind her chuckles, causing his laps to shake a bit._

_“Oh love, don’t worry, when the times comes, the trees will become green once more. And it will come back stronger than ever. Even when it looks like they are gone and dead, they are still alive and well I promise,” the mom reassured._

_“Okay…” the little girl doesn’t seem satisfied with the answer. The mom takes the leaf in her hand. She puts in the sun and light the color shine upon it. The light brings forth a color of orange and red through the leaf. There are veins that follow endlessly across the leaf._

_“Look at this leaf my little angel, isn’t it beautiful. Doesn’t it remind you of the sunset? How the reds and yellow blend in to make such a pretty sight?” The little girl gets off the lap of her father and crawls to her mother._

_She giggles and leans her head against her mother. “Yeah it is very pretty.” Her little fingers tries to traces the veins on the leaf._

_“Just remember that no matter how bad it may seem, there is always beauty to be found,” her mother said. Her mother let go of the leaf as the wind carries if off into the distance._

* * *

Stiles open her eyes, realizing she had kind of dozed off. Leaves continuously fall from the tree above her Looking her surrounding, a few people are still eating their lunch. Groups of two to five, talking and chatting away. Noises of laughter can be heard. That sound constricts her heart. Though she doesn’t mind spending time by herself, sometimes she wish she isn’t by herself. The sense of isolation confides her in a cloud of darkness as she loses her sense of direction. She looks at the half-eaten sandwich, letting out a sigh. _I don’t think I’m hungry anymore._ Getting up from the spot of the tree, she walks to the nearest trash can, tossing the rest away. _Well time to get to work._

* * *

The afternoon slowly turns to night. The sun has begun to lower itself from the sky. The once yellow ball of light has turned orange with hints of red. Lighting up the sky with gradients of orange, gold, and red. Eventually that light fades a the midnight covers the surface of the sky, leaving the darkness and the dimly lit stars. The sliver of the moon can bee seen by the city as the last of the light fades behind the horizon of the city.

* * *

Looking at the clock of her computer Stiles, it seems that she is off. She shuts off her computer and stretches across her chair. Muscles of her aching body pop, reliving her of the pressure that has been building inside of her due to sitting in one place all day. Grabbing her coat from her chair, she clocks out of her shift and enters the elevator. As she exits, she gets a text from her best friend.

 

**_Scott: “Hey you wanna go to Flo’s for a drink?”_ **

**_Stiles: “Sure, why not I had a long day. A drink would help.”_ **

**_Scott: “YEA! And maybe you can gives us a show :D”_ **

**_Stiles: “Yea maybe :P”_ **

 

She walks out the building deciding what she should wear for the meetup.

* * *

Rustling of papers are heard from the man behind the desk. With a paper in one hand and fingers on the keyboard on the other, he sighs and he slams the paper on the desk. Papers are skewed upon the desk, cup of cold coffee, on the edge of falling off the table. His hair is tussled from the stressed, brows furrowed in frustration, and ties loose. A knock from the glass door startles the man from his works.

“Come In!” he bellows and returns to his never ending papers. Two people walked in with a sigh on their face. The dark chocolate man speaks up, taking the paper out of man’s hand.

“Derek come on, you’ve been cooped up here all day. I think it’s time for you to get out and get some fresh air.” The chocolate man gathers some paper from Derek’s desk and neatly puts in an ever growing pile. A petite blond woman who appeared behind the chocolate man. She wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt. The dark jeans she wore matches her jacket, giving her a bad girl aura. She had long red nails and bright red lipsticks to match with them. She puts her hand on her hips and huffs. Curls of her hair bounces by her shoulder and she starts at him with narrowed eyes.

Derek puts the paper down he has in his hand. He leans back against the chair and sighs. He put his arm over his eyes and just lays there. He feels a tug on his other arm. He peers over with one of his eyes to notice blond by his side.

“Come on,  we’re gonna go grab a drink and your coming with us. I don’t care how busy you are Mister Mighty Alpha, YOU are coming with us. Understood?”

“Erica, I have so much work to finish up and finalize. I had three meetings and several company interviews that I have to see if they are compatible partners. I don’t think I can go grab a drink right now. How about a rain check?” Erica was not impress. She stared him down. Derek looked at his right hand man, pleading silently for his help.

“I’m sorry dude, but she’s right. You’ve been here all days stress. You have to get out and get some fresh air.”

Sighing and giving in he decides the go with them. “Fine fine. Let just get  few things cleaned up and we can head out.”

**Boyd Vernon:**

  * Age: 24
  * Height: 6’3
  * Type: Werewolf
  * Status: Beta



**Erica Reyes:**

  * Age: 22
  * About 5’8
  * Type: Werewolf
  * Status: Beta



* * *

The bar they went to had flickering neon lights. Some cars are parked outside, but not much. It wasn’t like a club, so there was no need for a bouncer. The glass outside the bar shows the lights and people laughing on the inside. The trio walked inside. Bar stools and bar tables on the right side of the bar. Round tables covered the remaining bar. On the far left of the bar, a few machines are hooked up to a speaking. There was a microphone in the middle of a small wooden stage. A screen is hanging with some lyrics flashing across the screen.

* * *

The trio walks into the bar. Derek takes off his glasses and follows his friends to empty table. Loud cheers can be hear loudly from the table next to them. Someone comes by to get their order, getting a few drinks and some snacks. Boyd starts off the conversation.

“How’s the girl man?” He ask as he leans against the table. Derek sighs, rubbing his hand against his face. His on and off girlfriend, Kate Argent… It’s was kind of tough since she was a but of a high maintenance woman. Hard person to satisfy and even hard to make her happy.

“I don’t know. I think I have to call it quits. I-I don’t think this was going to work in the first place.” He slumps on the chair looking down at the wooden table in front of him. Erica huffs and leans forward.

“What did I tell you? She a freak, a psycho. I don’t know why you decided to choose her. I get it, she just one of the possible mates, but there are tons of woman than that bitch. You can do so much better than her.” She sneers at him.

Continuously lashing out at Derek. He runs his hand through his head. He blocks out the utter lashing of his on and off girl. The only thing he couldn’t block was the loud cheers from beside. He glances over his shoulder at the table next to him to see them pointing at the stage in front of them. Following their fingers, he sees something that catches his breath. His heart stops, the world around him slows down and all he an see is this figure of light.

The woman on the stage wore a dressed in a white long sleeved dress. The middle of the dress drops to a long V to her chest, revealing a bit of her chest. The dress stops in the middle of her thighs and it hugs her body real well, showing her body curves. Half of her hair is hanging in front of her shoulder, the other half behind her.

That wasn’t the only thing that caught his breath. When she opened her mouth, it was like a message from Fate herself.

 

_You're alone, you're on your own, so what_

_Have you gone blind?_

_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

_Glass half empty, glass half full_

_Well, either way, you won't be going thirsty_

_Count your blessings, not your flaws_

 

Honey brown eyes catches his forest green ones. His ears block out all other noises, his only focus was the woman that has en-captured him with her voice.

 

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be king again_

 

_You don't get what all this is about_

_You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt_

_You've got that young blood, set it free_

 

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be king again_

 

Her melodic songs drift towards Derek. It was as it was meant for him. As if the song she is singing was to him and him only.

 

_There's method in my madness_

_There's no logic in your sadness_

_You don't gain a single thing from misery_

_Take it from me_

 

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be king_

 

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be king again_

 

At the end of her song, she is greeted by loud clap and cheers from the crowd. Derek lets out a breath, not even realizing that he was holding one in. The woman walks down from the stage and towards the table next him. He catches her scent. A mixture of sweet honey apple cinnamon. A scent that reminds him of home, safety and warmth. A scent he would love to just hold onto and never ever let go.

“That was AMAZING STILES!” A man with a crooked jaw screamed. _Stiles huh? Interesting name._ Boyd cleared his throat as Derek turned back around in his seat.

“That was quite a performance, wouldn't you say Derek?” Derek can see the smirk behind that face.

“Yea, it sure was. But I think I’m going to head home, it's been a long day.” Derek get his jacket and heads towards the exit, but not before catching a glimpse of the angelic being he just witnessed. He looks back just in time to see her eyes locking with his. Quickly she turns to the side. Exiting the bar, Derek looks up to the night sky. _Stiles….I like it…._

**Derek S. Hale**

  * Age: 25
  * About 6’1
  * Type:Werewolf
  * Status: Alpha



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering what song I was referencing, it is King by Lauren Aquilina. It is an amazing song and the inspiration for this fiction. It fits so well! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WmSPTkmBTA

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on how the story is going for you. I would very much like to read what you guys have to say!


End file.
